My Anonym
by Kilanya
Summary: Prequel to My Maid - Midorikawa Ryuuji one day got a message telling him that he sparkle like a star. From then on he wants to find out who the anonymous person is.. or did he want to find out who he fell in love is? But that Gran, what is he scheming? MidorikawaxKiyama - BoysLove


This will in the end turn out the prequel to My Maid, but with the pairing HirotoxRyuuji.

Please ignore the grammar xD

I don't own Inazuma Eleven!

Have fun reading!

(ooo)

Chapter 1 - It all started...

"Captain Pass!"

Without a failure the greenhead first dribbled through a defender and then he passed the ball straight to his comrade. Seconds later there was a whistle followed by a double one which signaled that his team just scored a point and finished the game.

"2-1 Win for Team Gemini Storm. Both teams line up."

While listening the instruction from the referee, the Gemini Storm was standing by the line, facing against the lost enemy, Dark King.

"Good game, Midorikawa! Next time we gonna win!"

"Good game, but you won't beat my team. Sato-san!"

Both teams with a big smile on their face shook hands until they parted, returning to the locker room.

"Captain that was an amazing pass."

"Thanks Hiromu, but your kick was even better."

"Did you see their forward who easily dribbled through me?"

"Nowadays everybody can do that, just not you."

"Ey!"

Soon the team started to talk about the game.

Midorikawa Ryuuji finished changing his clothes, just when his phone ringed.

He picket it up and found a notification about an unread message. He flipped the phone open, few clicks later he was able to read it.

_From: Gran_

_09. 16:42_

_Hey Reize!_

_Finally it's Friday! School off._

_How was your game?_

_Did you win? Lose? Tell me! _

_Gran_

A smile appeared on Ryuuji's face.

"Aww het got a message from his anonymous admirer again."

"Shut up, Himoru!"

The room went silence, but soon all his comrades were smirking mischievous. He knew what would come, a multiple attack against his private life including exposing many embarrassing information. So he picked up his bag and fled as fast as possible.

"Won't they ever stop teasing me about it?!"

Maybe screaming that sentence on a public street wasn't the best idea he had, when he realized that he run at full speed home.

(ooo)

"So what's the real story about the anonymous admirer?"

"Good question, Rimu-sempai. Wanna hear the story?"

Even before she could give an answer there were all people shouting behind her.

"Miura Hiromu, tell us!"

The team surrounded him and eagerly awaiting for the story to be told.

"Alright, let's see... It all started on a normal day in school, our teacher started to talk about his new love and didn't seems like he wanted to stop with it. So Midorikawa and me started to fall asleep. Suddenly his phone was vibrating what made us happy, I mean it's a distraction, better than the love life talk from our teacher, but the message he received was confusing. I still remember he gave me a wtf-face."

"What was written inside?

"Only one sentence. _You sparkle like the stars._"

The team leaned forward full of anticipation.

"And then?"

"Well I got detention for laughing to loud in the classroom, but at least Sensei stopped with his boring talk."

"No I mean what happened with the message!"

"Oh yeah, Ryuuji wrote back and later he received a reply. Explaining that it was his friend doing. From there on they wrote each day, each freaking day! But we don't know who he is, after he introduced himself as Gran, so Ryuuji used a codename, Reize."

"Who is he?"

"Nobody knows."

"So is Captain ..in love?"

(ooo)

_"In love?"_

The thoughts Ryuuji has in mind won't let him sleep in peace.

"How can that be? Gran isn't gay, and neither I am!"

He took his pillow and hug it really tight, if the pillow would be a living being, then it would be sure death by now. Not letting go of the pillow he took his phone from the hiding place (under the bed), unplugged it and flipped it open. Started to write a message to Gran.

_To: Gran_

_09.05.13 23:37_

_I love you._

It would only need one click to send the message, but what would happen after? More and more thoughts filled Ryuuji's mind.

_"Would I get a reply?"_

More and more thoughts filled his already full mind.

_"Acceptance? Rejection? Even worse?"_

If only there would be an on and off switch, then the poor student could fall asleep, even though he didn't finish his homework... Well he had bigger troubles. Let's hope the teacher will spare him.

Ooo

"Hey Ryuuji! Wait up?"

It was Hiromu, both were on the way to school, since it was Monday. Hiromu sprinted so he could catch up with his buddy, but as soon he was next to him, he got a shock by seeing his friend's appearance, quite frightful.

"What happened? Long up so you could finish your homework?"

As he went talking about homework, the appearance of Ryuuji got even worse, if it would be possible. He turned around and grabbed Hiromu's shoulder.

"Hiromu, you're my friend right? Let me copy your homework!"

"Sure ,but let go, your face is scaring the shit out of me."

Relieved that the problem about homework is solved he let go of his friend.

"Now would you mind telling me what's bugging you if it isn't homework?"

"I haven't replied to Gran since he sent me the message by the game against the Dark King."

"I see."

They walked another few steps when Hiromu suddenly stopped and disturbed the silence with an "EHHHHHHH?!"

(AN/ Please do not follow his example to disturb the neighborhood early in the morning. Some people are still sleeping.)

"But I thought- no I mean I thought.. Yeah what did I thought... Anyway why?"

They started to walk again.

"There's no particular reason."

"So particularly with regard to Gran?"

"Three months ago, I wouldn't have imagined it, but I think I'd fell in love."

"With Gran?"

"I know, how absurd of me! I don't even know him, never saw him!"

"But?"

He lift his head to look at the clear sky.

"But each time I get a message from him, my heart goes ba-thump."

"Wait, did you just said it goes ba-thump?"

"Yeah ba-thump."

Hiromu held his right hand to touch Ryuuji's forehead and with the left his own.

"Nope you don't have fever."

"Haha, don't joke around. I'm serious."

"Then how about meeting him?"

Instead of the sky Ryuuji now dropped his head to face the ground.

"No way."

"What about telling him that you love him?"

"No way."

"Reply to his message?"

"No way."

"Captain you're not flexible."

"Baka."

"Insulting me doesn't help you by your problems."

"It makes me feel better."

Just when Hiromu wanted to protest, Ryuuji's phone rang. He took his phone out, flipped it open and read the message.

_From: Gran_

_12. 07:12_

_Reize, are you okay?_

_You haven't replied to any of my message._

_Please text me back, I'm worried._

Ryuuji was to fixed that he didn't notice that Hiromu now was standing beside him and read the message as well.

"Don't you want to reply?"

Getting scared to hear a voice next to him he jumped to the side.

"How many message did you got since the you didn't reply?"

"I didn't count."

"You did, now tell me."

They reached the school gate.

"With this one it's a total of 17."

"17? Maybe he's in love with you as well."

"Giving me false hope, what friend are you?"

"Don't complain, you should be proud to have a friend who supports you by your gay love life."

"Don't call it like that!"

Both of them entered the school building. Since they are in Japan they must follow the Japanese tradition, which includes changing the shoes. Since they are in the same class, there's only two shoe box between each other.

"Hurry up, today the ranking from the final exams are shown. I want to know which rang I got."

"Yeah yeah, let me change my shoes first, my dear forward."

Ryuuji opened his shoe box. Some gifts and letters fell out. Some of them were chocolates and some were love letters. Each unique from each other.

"Again?"

He earned a hit on the head from his so called dear forward.

"What kind of a stupid captain are you?"

"Explain!"

While rubbing his head.

"Intelligent, handsome but a bit girlish, anyway you're in the student council and captain of the football team. Clear that you're popular."

"I mean you should explain why you hit me!"

"Oh.. I just wanted to try it once."

While he intended to run away, Ryuuji charged forward with the intention to tackle his friend. Just in last second Hiromu jumped aside. Neither of them expected someone behind, so both were surprised when Ryuuji collided with someone.

"Are you alright?"

Ryuuji was using his left hand to lift his body while his right hand supported his dizzy head. When he finally lifted his head, he directly stared in two teal eyes. Zooming out, the person with teal eyes has red hair.

"I'm okay. How about you?"

"I'm perfectly fine."

"I see... Ehm...Aren't you Kiyama Hiroto Council President and Captain from the Aliea Private Academy?"

"That would be me. Before we continue the conversation, would you mind to get up?"

Only now Ryuuji realized that he was still on top of him. Turning a bit of red he hurried up.

"Sorry, I forgot."

Hiroto as well got up.

"No worries."

"Funny scene. Sorry, my fault, my name is Miura Hiromu and the guy who fell on you is Midorikawa Ryuuji. But if I may ask, what are Aliea students doing here?"

Hiroto smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you. As you know me already, I'm Kiyama Hiroto, that's our vice president Yagami Reina and our secretary Kii Fumiko. We had a meeting with your director about the upcoming semi-final and final tournament, since Gemini Strom is-."

"In short, we planned mix them with and upcoming school festival in Aliea."

"So cruel to cut me Ulvida."

"You deserved it. Now hurry, school starts soon."

"Well, I'm sure we meet again, Ryuuji-kun.


End file.
